


Hook Man- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 7.





	Hook Man- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two of season 1 episode 7.

You pulled up and turned the car off. You didn’t even have to honk or walk inside because, at the first sign of his Baby, Dean was out of the house and storming to you. Dean made sure there was no scratches or dents and then went to you.

“That was fun.” You grinned, getting out and holding up the keys.

“You are so going to get it later.” He stepped closer to you, your chests almost touching.

“Ooh, kinky.” You giggled and he snatched the keys from you and you moved to the back. Sam walked out and he chuckled when he saw Dean’s pissed face and your laughing one. He got in the passenger’s seat and looked at you.

“Did you find anything?”

“Yes I did and you’ll love it. We just need to get to a library to do some more research.” Dean grunted but complied, starting his car and driving off.

“You know, I might get myself a car like this.”

“Sweetheart, there is no car out there like this one.” He chuckled softly and continued to drive. It was true, this Impala was the only one like this and you couldn’t ever see Dean driving around in a different one. Dean reached the library and he got out with you and Sam, walking inside.

“Okay, want to tell us what she told you?”

“She said she heard scratching on the roof. Police found the body suspended upside down over the car.”

“Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like…” Dean was cut off by you. You were excited about this one. Well not excited about the Hook Man itself but about finding information on your own.

“Yeah, the Hook Man legend.” You confirmed.

“That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don’t think that we’re dealing with  _the_  Hook Man.” Dean sighed, walking with you and Sam further into the library.

“Dean, we just dealt with Bloody Mary and you’re telling me about this legend? She’s one of the oldest ones too.” You looked at Sam when he spoke.

“Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.”

“Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?” Dean asked.

“Well, maybe the Hook Man isn’t a man at all. What if it’s some kind of spirit?” Sam noticed an empty table and sat down with Dean. You spotted a librarian and told the boys to wait as you walked over to her.

“Hi, I was wondering if you had arrest reports here from as far back as they go. I’m a new student here with my two brothers and we already have a project due for our criminal justice class.”

“Oh, of course, let me go get those for you.” You smiled and watched as she walked to the shelves and you waited for her to return. You saw her carrying two boxes and offered to take it from her.

“They are dated all the way back to 1851.” She smiled.

“I appreciate your help.” You smiled and grabbed the boxes, walking back to Sam and Dean. You set the boxes down on the table and sat across from the boys.

“These are dated back to 1851 so if it’s not in here, we’re screwed.” You smiled and brought a box to you, opening it.

“So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?” Dean asked his brother, chuckling as he opened the other box.

“Welcome to higher education.” Sam chuckled, grabbing a file. You grabbed one and started to read through the files. You spent a good 3 hours here and nothing was coming up. This was harder than you expected it to be.

“Please tell me you two found something. I’m on the verge of tears right now.” You sighed, pushing the file from you. Both boys were looking at one file together and you waited for them to say something.

“Yeah, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red-light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. It says here that some of the victims were found in their beds with the sheets soaked with blood. Others were suspended upside down from the limbs on trees.” Sam said.

“Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook,” Dean added, looking at you. “Guess where it happened.”

“Let me take a wild stab at it. 9 Mile Road?”

“Same place where the frat boy was killed.” Sam sighed.

“Nice job boys. You should really have gone to college, Dean. Your researching skills are giving a girl all kinds of feels.” You winked and giggled, gathering your things and getting up.

“Yeah, you wish.” Dean chuckled, getting up, Sam following yours and Dean’s actions. It was night by the time you got to 9 Mile Road and you got out when Dean parked the car. If you were going to hunt a spirit down, you would need weapons and you waited for Dean to open the trunk.

“Here,” Dean said once he got it open. He handed you a rifle and Sam one as well.

“If it is a spirit, buckshot won’t do much good,” Sam said, looking at the weapon.

“Yeah, that’s why it’s rock salt.” You grinned.

“Huh, salt being a spirit deterrent.” Sam nodded. Dean took out a coil of rope and shut the trunk.

“It won’t kill them but it’ll stop them.” Dean nodded.

“That’s pretty good. You and Dad think of this?” He looked at you and shrugged.

“I told you, you don’t have to be a college graduate to be a genius.” Dean chuckled.

“Since when have you ever said that?” You wondered. You stopped joking around when you heard rustling come from the bushes. You raised your gun and cocked it, ready to fight whatever was coming.

“Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.” A police officer yelled at you. You groaned and uncocked it, dropping it to the ground.

“Shit.” You muttered.

“Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!” You complied with the police officer and just hoped he didn’t recognize you. “Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!” You and the boys did as you were told.

Shit, this wasn’t going to go down well.

* * *

You were locked in a room and you had your hands cuffed to the table in front of you. You were the dumbass that tried to shoot a cop. You had no idea what was happening to Sam or Dean. You didn’t know how to get out of this one but luckily, you didn’t have to because the cop that arrested you, came in and set you free.

You frowned but followed him out of the room to where Sam and Dean were waiting in the lobby. You smiled politely at the cop and quickly got out of the place. You hated cops.

“Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. I am Matlock.” Dean grinned once the three of you walked outside.

“But how?” You sighed. “You know what, I don’t care. As long as he didn’t recognize me as the murderer that killed a bunch of people in Ohio, I’m perfectly happy with a fine.” You said, walking further outside.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re safe.” Dean grinned.

“So where to now? Did you find anything?” You asked. Dean and Sam didn’t get a chance to answer because there was commotion coming from the police station you were just in. half a dozen police officers ran out of the building and into squad cars, hurrying to get to wherever they were going.

You quickly got in the car and Dean drove off after them to see where they were going. They were headed to either a sorority house or a college dorm because there were a lot of college kids hanging around.

Dean drove by slowly and you saw Lori sitting on the back of an ambulance. You made eye contact with her but lost it when Dean drove away. Dean parked his car on another street, which was a smart decision. You got out and walked with Sam and Dean to around the sorority house. You knew they wanted to break in.

“Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.” Sam thought.

“Maybe he’s not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it’s about something else,” You said quietly. You saw sorority girls come out of the side of the house. You hid against the wall with the boys and waited until they were gone to continue your quest.

“Dude, sorority girls! Think we’ll see a naked pillow fight?” Dean asked with a grin. You rolled your eyes at his comment.

“Dean, you know that’s not what girls do in their spare time.” You watched as Sam climbed up the side of the house to the balcony.

“Why you gotta ruin that for me?” Dean sighed, helping you up with Sam before climbing up himself. Sam looked over the edge of the balcony to see police and women out there. You saw a window and hoped it was open. It was and you got inside the room quickly. You moved out of the way for Sam and Dean to come in.

You noticed you were in a closet and you crept towards the door and peeked through the crack. You held your breath, seeing the last police officer walk past you and out of the bedroom.

You walked out when the coast was clear and gasped when you saw the room was covered in blood. You looked at the wall and nudged whoever was closest to you.

“Look, ‘Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?’ That’s right out of the legend.” Sam sighed. You looked up at him with worry.

“Yeah, that’s classic Hook Man all right,” You were so focused on trying to find clues that you didn’t notice a horrid stench in the room. “It’s definitely a spirit.”

“Yeah, I’ve never smelled ozone this strong before,” Sam said, moving to get a closer look at the writing on the wall. “Hey, come here, does that look familiar to you?” You walked over to him and noticed tiny symbols under the letters. It was best to take a picture of this so you did it with your phone.

“We should get out of here before someone catches us. I think we got what we needed.” You said. The boys agreed and you got out the way you came in. You made sure to leave nothing behind. When you got to the Impala, you were free to talk about it.

“From the research we did, these symbols look very similar to those ones.” You said, looking at your phone.

“Alright, let’s find the dude’s grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.” Dean shrugged.

“That is going to be hard. Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an unmarked grave after execution.” Sam said, remembering what he read.

“Super.” Dean sighed.

“Ok. So, we know it’s Jacob Karns. But we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next or why.” You bit your lip.

“I’ll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this. While you were out taking a joy spin, Sam and I got to talking with Murph. You like to party, right?” Dean smirked, looking at you.


End file.
